


Le rêve d'une étoile filante

by AlenaAeterna



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Love, Missing Moments
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26681797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlenaAeterna/pseuds/AlenaAeterna
Summary: Ils n'étaient que des enfants, avec des rêves plein la tête et des étoiles dans les yeux.Joyeux anniversaire Dreamer !
Relationships: Leta Lestrange/Newt Scamander, Leta Lestrange/Theseus Scamander, Newt Scamander/Tina Goldstein (Mentioned)
Kudos: 4





	Le rêve d'une étoile filante

**Author's Note:**

> Leta et Newt, pendant et après Poudlard, dans des instants de vie.

Ils avaient treize ans, des rêves plein la tête et des étoiles dans les yeux. L'amitié qui les liait n'aurait jamais dû exister, pas entre eux, mais ils n'étaient encore que des enfants. Elle, la fille Lestrange, digne représentante de la maison Serpentard. Lui, le jeune Scamander, le solitaire de la maison Poufsouffle. Pourtant, ils s'étaient trouvés au détour d'un hasard. Elle fuyait ses camarades, il évitait les siens. Le regard attentif que Leta avait posé sur le corbeau que Newt soignait avait dressé les bases solides d'une relation durable à laquelle chacun allait finir par s'accrocher.

Les deux jeunes sorciers avaient passé l'année à la recherche d'un endroit où se cacher. La tour d'astronomie les avait accueillis, ouverte sur le ciel et la beauté des astres. Leta les connaissait tous, elle savait repérer chaque constellation et avait entrepris de les apprendre à Newt. Ils pouvaient attendre pendant des heures en haut de la tour, à esquisser des dessins invisibles sur la toile nocturne en riant de leur maladresse.

« Plus tard, je serai ministre de la magie ! lança un soir la Serpentard. »

Son ton était sérieux mais Newt sourit. C'était bien le genre de Leta de s'imaginer à un poste aussi haut, loin de sa famille de Sang-Pur. La jeune fille avait déjà cet air beaucoup trop mature propre aux adultes, comme si elle avait vieilli trop vite. Sa détermination était suffisante pour la tirer des ennuis dans lesquels elle se retrouvait assez régulièrement impliquée et il n'était pas dur pour le Poufsouffle d'apercevoir la femme qu'elle deviendrait, debout derrière un pupitre, devant une foule captivée.

« Et toi, Newt ? Tu feras quoi ? »

La question était presque un défi auquel il répondit par un haussement d'épaules un peu gêné. Ce n'était que sa troisième année à Poudlard, il aurait le temps d'y réfléchir plus tard. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il aurait besoin d'un travail à l'air libre pour ne pas étouffer dans un bureau. À treize ans, il ne se préoccupait pas de l'avenir avec le même entrain que son amie. Il souhaitait seulement pouvoir permettre aux créatures de vivre tranquillement mais il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve.

*

Le sortilège de Newt avait ricoché sur un mur avant de revenir vers Leta. De tous les élèves présents dans la pièce, il avait fallu que ce fût elle, évidemment. Le Poufsouffle déplorait son erreur et ne cessait de s'excuser mais la jeune Lestrange, dans son lit d'infirmerie, ne semblait pas lui en vouloir. Elle le toisait de ce coup d'œil serein qu'il avait toutefois appris à craindre, comme le calme avant la tempête. La Serpentard n'était pas violente, elle avait juste plus d'un tour dans son sac pour lui rendre la pareille.

« Je suis désolé, répéta Newt pour la vingtième fois. Je devrais arrêter les sortilèges, je ne suis pas ...  
\- Tais-toi un peu, lui intima la jeune fille. Tout le monde loupe ses sorts, c'est connu. Et j'ai eu une excuse pour ne pas aller en cours de botanique ! »

Le jeune garçon fit la moue. Contrairement à son amie, il appréciait la botanique car elle le renvoyait à ce domaine naturel qu'il aimait tant. Leta le rassura une fois encore sur son état, but le remède de l'infirmière et remonta les couvertures. L'hiver était rigoureux, même à Poudlard, et l'infirmerie n'était pas le lieu le plus chauffé de toute l'école. Newt lui souhaita une bonne nuit avant de prendre la direction de son dortoir. Le chemin n'était pas encore totalement gravé dans son esprit malgré ses trois années entières de cours et il dut s'y reprendre à deux reprises pour retourner auprès de ses autres camarades de maison.

S'il y avait bien une pièce dans laquelle le jeune Scamander se sentait à son aise, c'était la salle commune de Poufsouffle. Lui qui détestait être enfermé avait fini par apprécier chacun des détails. Certes, la pièce n'avait pas la vue incroyable de la tour d'astronomie ou l'odeur apaisante des serres mais elle lui rappelait qu'il possédait un foyer. Le seul ennui venait de la compagnie des autres élèves de sa maison. Newt n'arrivait pas à sociabiliser, il restait en retrait, les yeux baissés, avec l'impression de ne jamais être à sa place. Les créatures qu'il soignait avaient l'avantage de ne pas lui adresser la parole.

Ce soir-là, cependant, il prit son courage à deux mains pour quérir de l'aide. Plusieurs Poufsouffle de quatrième année acceptèrent de lui expliquer le sortilège qu'il avait si mal exécuté et il eut droit à de l'aide de la part d'élèves d'années supérieures à la sienne. Pour une fois, il n'était plus seul dans l'ombre mais cela ne se reproduisit pas car, l'année suivante, l'Incident survint.

*

Newt rangeait rageusement ses affaires dans sa valise. Quelle idiotie que de s'accuser à la place de Leta ! Il savait que ce ne serait pas sans risque mais il n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner son amie, pas alors qu'elle était la seule à le comprendre. Le chartier avait été capturé mais les règlements de l'école et du Ministère de la magie étaient strictes. Le Poufsouffle avait reporté la faute sur lui-même, ce qui lui valait d'être renvoyé de Poudlard. Il n'avait aucun diplôme en poche, uniquement ses connaissances en magie, et il ne possédait pas l'âge requis pour faire usage de sa baguette en dehors de l'école. Il avait le cœur lourd à l'idée de ne plus poser les yeux sur le bâtiment merveilleux qu'était le château mais son choix était définitif.

L'adolescent ferma sa valise en la claquant brusquement et quitta son dortoir d'un pas traînant. Quelques chuchotements le suivirent tandis qu'il traversait la salle commune et il sut qu'il n'aurait aucun soutien de la part de ses camarades. Il marmonna un « au revoir » peu convaincu et sortit enfin. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir Albus Dumbledore, son professeur de métamorphose, qui patientait devant la porte.

« Vous en avez mis du temps, Newt ! s'exclama l'adulte avec une touche de bienveillance. J'ai à vous parler. »

Le plus jeune ne protesta pas et suivit son professeur jusqu'à son bureau. Dumbledore semblait parfaitement à l'aise, presque joyeux, comme s'il ne s'était rien produit de grave au sein de l'école. Il avait pourtant assisté à la réunion qui avait regroupé tout le corps enseignant pour décider de son sort et cela étonnait le jeune Scamander de le voir de bonne humeur.

« Professeur, excusez-moi mais ...  
\- Savez-vous pour quelle raison vous êtes là ? »

Newt répondit de manière négative. Dumbledore lui apprit que son renvoi avait été annulé et qu'il pouvait désormais envisager de terminer ses études. Le Poufsouffle mit un long moment à comprendre les implications que cela entraînait. Il n'était pas dupe, il devinait que son professeur était intervenu mais cela ôtait un lourd poids de ses épaules. Il remercia de nombreuses fois son enseignant qui leva une main afin de demander le silence.

« Vous avez du talent, Newt. Et un grand cœur. Miss Lestrange est chanceuse d'avoir un ami comme vous. »

L'élève rougit en bredouillant que les amis étaient présents pour s'entraider. Le regard de Dumbledore sembla transpercer le sien lorsqu'il déclara, sur un ton empreint de gentillesse, qu'il lui fallait se méfier de la loyauté dont il faisait preuve.

« Les sentiments les plus forts sont les plus dangereux, ne l'oubliez jamais. Il est si simple de mal agir au nom de ceux que nous aimons. »

Si les paroles d'Albus Dumbledore étaient sages, Newt n'en saisit pas entièrement le sens caché. Il ignorait qu'il finirait par découvrir bien plus tard que son professeur parlait par expérience personnelle.

*

Les examens terminaux approchaient à grands pas. Le Poufsouffle révisait autant qu'il le pouvait en évitant la majorité des élèves. Ils ne lui pardonnaient pas l'incident survenu avec la créature et il n'avait jamais eu à cœur de dévoiler la vérité. Ses deux dernières années à Poudlard avaient perdu du charme des premières car Leta s'éloignait de plus en plus. Elle l'avait remercié pour son geste mais, au lieu de renforcer leur amitié, l'événement l'avait ébranlée. Au moins, la Serpentard lui souriait toujours lorsqu'elle le croisait, de ce mouvement des lèvres qui plaisait tant à Newt. Les virées à la tour d'astronomie, elles, n'étaient déjà plus qu'un souvenir. Le jeune homme s'amusait parfois à dessiner les constellations mais cela n'avait plus la même saveur sans la présence de Leta.

Un soir, le dernier avant leur départ définitif de l'école de sorcellerie, la Serpentard le rejoignit. Il fut à la fois soulagé et gêné de la voir si proche. L'amour qu'il lui vouait n'avait fait que grandir d'année en année et il aurait capturé un dragon pour elle.

« Un jour, tu seras ministre de la magie, déclara doucement Newt. »

Le rire de la jeune femme résonna comme la plus belle des mélodies. Elle s'accouda à ses côtés et esquissa du bout des doigts le contour du corbeau. Le Poufsouffle la trouva magnifique sous la lumière de la lune, même si les traits de Leta étaient mélancoliques.

« Nous n'étions que des enfants, souffla-t-elle comme si elle avait déjà franchi cette limite entre l'adolescence et l'âge adulte. Je croyais en mes rêves, Newt, mais c'est la réalité qui nous guide. Je finirai ma vie mariée, avec des enfants, et tu seras dans un bureau du Ministère. »

Cette vision de l'avenir déplaisait fortement au jeune homme mais il garda pour lui ses réflexions. Ils partagèrent ainsi leur ultime soirée, à regarder le ciel s'éclaircir tout doucement. Avant de quitter la tour, Leta déposa un bref baiser sur les lèvres de Newt. Ce fut la dernière fois qu'il la vit avant d'apprendre ses fiançailles.

*

Merlin avait un humour douteux. Newt n'aurait jamais imaginé se retrouver à prendre la pose pour une photographie avec son frère et Leta Lestrange. La Serpentard n'avait pas beaucoup changé, elle était aussi belle que dans ses souvenirs, avec toutefois un voile de tristesse au fond des yeux. Thésée s'enorgueillissait de bientôt épouser la femme qu'il aimait mais son petit frère ne partageait pas totalement son bonheur. Le Poufsouffle vivait avec, sur ses lèvres, l'écho du baiser de Leta. En toute franchise, il ne savait plus où il en était au niveau de ses sentiments. Une partie de son cœur, la plus embêtante, saignait en les voyant ensemble. L'autre partie lui renvoyait le visage souriant de Tina Goldstein. Peut-être était-il enfin temps pour lui de laisser le présent l'emporter sur le passé.

Il n'avait pas besoin de faire la conversation, son frère se débrouillait sans lui. Thésée signa les papiers officiels des fiançailles puis discuta avec les quelques sorciers et sorcières présentes. Debout dans un coin, Newt adressait des sourires polis en retenant son envie de transplaner au plus vite. Ses créatures avaient plus besoin de lui que son frère ou son ancienne amie. Il eut l'impression que Leta l'évitait et il accorda son comportement au sien. Ils n'étaient plus des enfants qui discutaient d'un futur improbable en pleine nuit, ils avaient le devoir de prendre le monde au sérieux pour avancer. Thésée serait parfait pour la jeune femme, il avait un poste sûr au Ministère de la magie et ne passait pas son temps à voyager aux quatre coins de la planète. Newt n'avait pas le droit de leur refuser un peu de joie alors que la communauté sorcière souffrait.

*

Les flammes qui enveloppaient la silhouette de Leta devinrent la dernière vision que Newt eut de son amie. La bataille faisait rage pour contrer Grindelwald et le sacrifice de l'ancienne Serpentard leur fit gagner du temps. L'ancien Poufsouffle se souvint d'avoir crié, puis pleuré. Même si son cœur avait guéri de la distance que la jeune femme avait mise entre eux, il ne pouvait pas rester de marbre. Il avait perdu sa première amie, la première fille dont il était tombé amoureux. Leta emportait avec elle l'éclat des étoiles et les rires de deux enfants debout dans la tour d'astronomie qui dessinaient des constellations du bout de leurs rêves.


End file.
